One of the Girls
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: On a mission to find a mysterious treasure, Natsu finds a pink peach in a chest and eats it. Unluckily for him, it turns out to not be a peach at all, but the Yuri Fruit! Now he has been turned into the girl version of himself, Natsumi, and has the hottest female characters of Fairy Tail after him. What's a Fire Dragon Slayer to do? Fem!Natsu x Yuri Harem. Major lemons.
1. No 1: Boobs of the Fire Dragon!

**Summary: **On a mission to find a mysterious treasure, Natsu finds a pink peach in a chest and eats it. Unfortunately, the peach is cursed to turn its consumer into the opposite gender! When the Fire Dragon Slayer returns to his friends as a beautiful pinkette, what will happen? Includes much Yuri and many lemons.

**Rating: **M

**Time Frame: **Post Tenroujima, Pre-Grand Magic Games.

**Warnings: **Genderbending, Natsumi x Lucy, Natsumi x Lisanna, Natsumi x Erza, and many others, as well as maybe masturbation. Don't like it? Don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Boobs of the Fire Dragon

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

The stone golem broke apart and shattered into a thousand pieces. Natsu landed lightly on the ground, skidding to a stop as he put out the fire around his fist. He smirked. This job was pretty easy. He could do it alone, without the help of even Happy.

"Man, all these stony guys are annoying," he said. That had been his tenth one already. The ancients apparently wanted to protect this treasure very badly, but they could've at least given him something that was harder to fight. A single Dragon Slayer attack broke the things like a pinata.

Oh, right. His job. Natsu had selected a new job from the board this morning. The request was to find an ancient treasure supposedly hidden in the center of Faithful Mountain, and the reward was a jaw-dropping 1,000,000 Jewel. The Fire Dragon Slayer planned to give some of the money to Lucy to help her with her rent problems, since they'd been really close lately. Right now, however, he was strolling along a simple stone path through the mountain in the job description. Although it was impossible to get lost or stuck here, since there were no turn offs on the path, the skeletons of many previous adventurers littered the floor, felled by the many golems protecting whatever the treasure was.

Natsu brushed off his shirt as he walked and readjusted his scale scarf. "Now to find that treasure."

The path sloped downward and curved a little, and the deeper Natsu ventured into the mountain, the warmer and darker it became. Lucy would've hated it. The pink-haired boy, however, could see just fine due to a torch wrapped in his Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Down here, there was no wind, the air was stuffy, and it was almost eerily silent.

Wait, no, not quite silent. There were the sounds of something walking ahead.

Another golem.

"Geez," he grumbled. "Another one?" He gathered flames in his belly and cupped both of his hands in front of his mouth, a red magic circle blooming into existence between the first hand and his lips. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The burst of flame ripped down the path, charring the walls of the narrow stone path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" an unfamiliar voice said, sounding panicked. "That's hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Yowch!"

Natsu blinked. "...Huh?" Golems couldn't talk.

The flames dispersed, or at least, most of them did. A bit of fire had latched on to the clothes of an unfamiliar person, now illuminated by the light of Natsu's fire. The figure was male and old, a short little man strangely similar to Master Makarov. The old guy had frizzled white hair around a rather large bald spot, an equally white moustache, and a comically, almost impossibly long nose. He wore a tannish-yellow cloak over a white shirt and blue pants, the butt of which were on fire.

"...Who the hell are you, ossan?" Natsu deadpanned.

"Who am I!?" the unknown midget sputtered, slapping at the flames on his backside and hopping around in an attempt to put out the fire magic. "How did you enter this cave not knowing who I am!? I'm the - - YOWCH! HOT! - - spirit of this mountain's master - - OWCH! - - Old Faithful!"

The teen's eyes bugged out. "This mountain has a master that's a spirit!?"

"HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!? THERE WAS AN INSCRIPTION THAT SAID SO AT THE ENTRANCE!"

"I probably burned it by accident..." Natsu muttered to himself with a sweatdrop, remembering how the first golem he'd encountered had been stationed at the entrance to the path. "Anyway, ossan, how can you get burnt if you're a spirit?"

"Well, I have a body," Old Faithful grumbled. By now the flames on his posterior had been reduced to nothing but smoke. "It's an ethereal body, but still a body. All that aside, are you here for the ancients' treasure?"

"Yep."

"I'm here to guard it."

"Eh? So I have to beat you up?"

The wizened midget turned blue and held his hands up in a sign of peace. "Uh, heh heh, no, no need for violence. Actually, I was thinking you could just take it. You're a Dragon Slayer, right? I can tell by that attack."

"Yeah, I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu confirmed, blinking. He grinned. "So I can just take it? You're cool, old guy!"

"I was told to guard the treasure until the son of Igneel dropped by," Old Faithful explained. "If you're the Fire Dragon Slayer, than Igneel must have taught that magic to you. You're who I've been waiting for. So yeah, go ahead and take it. The golems won't bother you again, I promise."

He smiled and evaporated into golden mist.

The boy laughed and continued forward through the darkness, his torch lighting the way. "Well, that was weird, but cool! I can just take this treasure thing and leave! Ha, ha, ha! I'm awesome!"

After a few more minutes of walking, he emerged into a large cavern. Torches hung on the walls, casting flickering light into the circular stone room. In the center sat a sort of altar, and on the altar was an old chest with a lock. His mouth a wide 'O' of appreciative surprise, Natsu stepped forward and examined the chest. It was clearly a treasure chest, but the lock was all rusted. A single punch popped it open and it fell away with a metallic clang.

"Alright!" Natsu laughed mock-maniacally. "It's open!"

He eased the lid open and light glared up in his eyes. The pink-haired wizard squinted and peered through the bright rays, a striking contrast to the darkness of the path and the dimness of the torches. When Natsu's eyes readjusted, what he saw sitting in the chest made him turn white.

It was...

"A peach?" Natsu squeaked. "The treasure was a peach?"

Sure enough, a peach lay there, somehow fresh, though pink-colored. Natsu's stomach rumbled. It had been a while since he last ate, and there was no way the treasure could be a damn peach. It did look rather tasty, however.

Eying the fruit suspiciously, he grabbed it, popped it in his mouth, and chewed. Flavor exploded along his tongue.

"Good peach," he mused as he swallowed. It had been amazing. Just the right amount of juice, fruit meat, and not even a core. It was very sweet and even slightly sour, though it somehow balanced these contrasting flavors out perfectly. As the remnants of the peach dropped into his belly, Natsu was left with a satisfied, sleepy feeling.

"Time for... a nap..." he yawned, pitching forward and collapsing across the altar, asleep before he hit it.

* * *

_"Hey, hey!"_

_"Igneel's son! Er... daughter?"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"I said wake up, dammit!"_

Natsu was brought back to the land of the living slowly, his eyes still groggy. His face was laying against something cold and uncomfortable, though the air around him was warm and relaxing. His body felt a bit weird, too, though that could be the result of his still half-asleep brain.

"Oh, wake the hell up already!" the voice of Old Faithful snapped, and Natsu felt a hard fist drive into his back. With a groan of pain, the dragon slayer managed to wake up enough to roll over, staring at the midget who stood on the altar next to him. Wait a minute... why on the altar? Ah, Natsu was laying on it. When he fell asleep after eating that peach, he must've fallen across it.

"Hey, ossan," Natsu groaned sleepily. Something tickled his neck distractingly. "Thought you disappeared."

"Well, yes, I did," the midget admitted, "but when I saw you eat the peach from the afterlife, I got permission to return here and warn you. Don't you feel strange?"

"...What do you mean?"

Old Faithful chuckled nervously, sweating bullets. "Like, is your voice higher? Does your chest feel heavy? Are you missing any... ah, important parts?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, staring at the man with a put-off aura.

With a squeak, said old man jumped onto the floor, out of sight now. "Look at your body..."

The Dragon Slayer looked.

And nearly fainted.

Now Natsu knew why the old man was acting so scared. His chest was abnormally large, nearly the size of Lucy's and only barely hidden by his shirt, which he always left open to show off his six-pack - - which was currently non-existent, by the way. His sides were narrower and curvier, and his hips were wider. Now that he was wide awake, he could tell that something in his crotch, a very important something indeed, was absent, which was most definitely not normal. Instead, it felt like he had an opening between his legs... other than where Number 2 came out. Somehow, Natsu knew that what he had felt tickling his neck was hair.

He was...

He was...

"A girl," Natsu said weakly, and now he could tell something else: His voice was higher like a girl's, though a tomboyish undertone remained. "I'm a... I'm a girl. What the hell happened to me!?" He - - er, she? - - glared in the direction of Old Faithful and jumped off the altar, pointing at him. "You did this to me, didn't you!? Change me back now!"

"Sorry!" the midget gulped. "I didn't do it! The peach did, the peach! I would've warned you about it sooner but I never thought you were going to eat it! It's not actually a peach, it's called the Yuri Fruit, and it turns whoever eats it into a lesbian and attracts females close to the consumer! But obviously boys can't be lesbians, so it turns them into girls... It was hidden in this cave because it could be very dangerous in the wrong hands..."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL!" Natsu snapped, anger making an aura of Igneel appear behind her - - no, him! He was still a boy, even if he had a girl's body!

The old man cowered and evaporated into golden mist again.

"DAMMIT! I NEED TO PUNCH SOMETHING! I WANNA BUST THINGS UP! GIVE ME BACK MY MANHOOD!"

* * *

The entire guild stared, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"And that's how I became like this," the pinkette finished up, blushing, scowling, and turning away from their stares. Her - - no, his! - - breasts bounced a little as he did so, because he hadn't had time to wrap them or get a bra yet.

"Well... that was... a strange story?" Lucy offered with a sweatdrop, staring at the boy-turned-girl in front of her.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of my new Fairy Tail fanfiction! The idea of a fem!Natsu paired with most of the female population of Fairy Tail was too attractive to resist, and so I came up with this. For those of you who didn't figure it out, this chapter was Natsu explaining to the rest of Fairy Tail how he turned into a girl. Despite the avoidance of inappropriate words this chapter, there will be steamy lemons in later chapters.**

**Please follow/favorite this story! Although doing so is not necessary for me to continue writing, doing so is greatly appreciated. Also, don't forget to leave a review! I love to know what my readers think of my writing and ideas.**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. No 2: Fire Dragon's First Kiss!

**Chapter Pairings: **Fem!Natsu x Lucy.

**Disclaimer: **Wow, this got amazingly popular really quickly! Over twenty followers and favorites on the first chapter, as well as seven reviews already? That's really awesome! I really appreciate all of you guys' great support so far. Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail or associated characters/plots.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fire Dragon's First Kiss  


The guild was so silent you could hear a pin drop. After a few minutes of this awkwardness, in which everybody just _stared _at the feminized Fire Dragon Slayer, Elfman recovered first.

"M-Man..." he mumbled, blinking. "This is a Man..."

"But he's a girl now!" Lucy objected with a sweatdrop.

Happy freaked out. "AHH! NATSU'S TURNED INTO A GIRL!"

"This is terrible..." Makarov moaned with a depressed aura, while Laki tried to cheer him up. "A female Natsu... just think of all the paperwork the Council's gonna send us..."

Erza, eating a piece of strawberry cake, shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. You're quicker in battle, your reflexes have likely increased, your intelligence should start increasing as well... plus, you're cuter like this."

Natsu blushed, cursing the fact that she - - er, he - - was blushing. Stupid female hormones. "Y-You think I'm _cute_?" she repeated, wondering if she'd heard the Fairy Queen correctly. No, wait, HE! Dammit! Now he really wanted to bust things up.

"You do make a rather cute girl," Mirajane said thoughtfully. "Hm, and you should probably have a female name to go with it."

"H-Hey!" Natsu stammered. "How come you decided I need a new name!?"

"How about Kasai?" the purple-haired amnesiac of the guild, Kinana, suggested. "It means 'fire,' and Natsu uses fire, so it would work."

Max rubbed the side of his sandy head in concentration. "I'd say Ichigo, since his hair's pink."

"But strawberries are red..." Lisanna frowned. "In that case, what about Sakura?"

One by one, the other Fairies began voicing their opinions.

"Tatsuki's a cute name!"

"My vote's on Chizuru."

"Haruhi! That's a Manly name!"

"No way, Elfman! It's gotta be Amelia!"

"What the hell kinda name is that, Wakabe? Mai is much sexier."

"Shut up, Macao!"

"Um... I suggest Mikuru..."

"Aw, Wendy! That's such a cute suggestion!"

"HEY, YOU BASTARDS! I NEVER SAID I WANTED A NEW NAME!" Natsu snapped, tic-pulsing and over turning a table. She'd put up with them listing names longer than she thought she would - - um, than _he_ thought _he _would. Unfortunately, he should've put up with it longer, because the now-flying table smacked Erza in the face. Since she had been lifting her fork to take another bite of cake, the piece was squashed against her cheek.

"Natsu..." Erza growled, a scary aura around her once the table fell to the ground with a crash.

The pinkette squeaked and hid behind Lucy, who blushed when she felt two large, soft orbs press against her back. "S-Sorry!"

Meanwhile, the guild was still bickering.

"The p-paperwork..."

"Tohru!"

"Saya!"

"Mai!"

"Tenma!"

"Mai!"

"WE KNOW ALREADY, MACAO!"

Evergreen huffed. "Look at you all, getting into a fight about Natsu's name."

"But you chipped in with 'Chizuru,'" Cana reminded her, taking a swig of booze from her latest barrel.

"What about Bubblegum?" Gajeel snickered, causing Panther Lily to roll his eyes fondly.

Gray nearly exploded in laughter. "B-Bubblegum!? Ha! That's priceless!"

"Wait, I've got it!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, ignoring Natsu, who had dislodged himself from her back and was attempting (and failing) to run away from an infuriated Erza. "His new name should be Natsumi! And we should probably use feminine pronouns when talking about him, too. Um, I mean her."

Everyone paused, looked at her, and blinked.

"Yeah, Natsumi would work..." Romeo mused. "It sounds like Natsu, too."

Erza smiled, momentarily forgetting about her destroyed cake. "Natsumi, ne? That sounds like a wonderful name."

"Aw, that's such a cute name!" Lisanna agreed, blushing and grinning. "Natsumi, my sexy little wife~!"

"Eh!? You want still want to marry him, and now he's gonna be your wife!?" Nab said, staring at her.

"Well, he is a girl, now," Levy pointed out. "I mean, she. It's not like she can be a husband anymore."

"But I - - But I don't want - -" Natsu tried, but Mirajane cut in with her own two bits.

"Natsumi sounds beautiful! But after all, Lucy's the resident author, so it makes perfect sense that she'd come up with a name like that!"

Makarov, unable to take the thought of the feminized Dragon Slayer any longer, collapsed, his body white.

"Ah! Master!" everyone shouted in panic.

"This guild's insane, I swear," Carla sighed, shaking her head.

And so it was decided, whether the victim of the genderbending spell wanted it that way or not. Natsu Dragneel had been newly christened Natsumi Dragneel.

* * *

**7:00 P.M.**

Lucy Heartfilia sighed and sank lower in her tub, the hot water rising past her 89 cm bust. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the welcome, relieving heat, the moist air clinging to any part of her curvaceous body that wasn't submerged in bathwater. Warm evening light filtered through the window. After the day's events, which were crazy even for Fairy Tail, she needed a way to relax, and taking a bath in her cute little apartment was the best way to do so that she could think of.

Her cheeks went redder, though this time it wasn't due to the water temperature.

Actually, there was one other way she could think of, but it wasn't like Natsu - - er, Natsumi - - would be willing to have sex with her or anything. Plus, the Dragon Slayer was a girl now. She didn't like girls. ...Didn't she? Now that she thought about it, she _did_ have a small crush on Mirajane even before she'd joined Fairy Tail, and then during that whole Lullaby business, she'd briefly fallen in love with Erza. Lucy had assumed it was just her naivety, just a phase. She'd started falling for Natsu when he came to save her from Phantom Lord, and since then, the blonde hadn't had any feelings for other women. Other than random moments of inspiration, of course. But today, when she saw the genderbent Natsu, she'd nearly gotten a nosebleed.

Natsu as a girl named Natsumi... If the stupid pinkette barged into her apartment one more time, Lucy didn't know if she'd be able to keep from molesting her. Her friend's new bust had to be at least as large as her own. Wendy probably felt even worse, since a _boy_ now had a bigger chest than her - - and not just a boy, but _Natsu._

Er, Natsumi.

That was going to take some getting used to.

Lucy had to admit, though, that Natsumi was even sexier like this. If only she wasn't so incredibly _dense_.

Then again, maybe that was a good thing. After all, Lisanna had been staring at the fire user like a cat in heat, which was very possible when you considered the fact that her Take Over magic could turn her into a catgirl.

Lisanna was, in her own way, pretty sexy, too. She had the whole "innocent-yet-mature-and-with-an-attitude" thing going on for her. Levy wasn't too bad, either, even though she didn't exactly have the most impressive bust in the world, especially compared to the average Fairy Tail female. And then there was Kinana, who had the same sexy and kind bartender appeal that Mirajane did; Evergreen, who seemed like the tsundere type; Laki, the pervert-hating, glasses-wearing type; Cana, the shameless drunk who she'd gotten closer to recently; and don't even get her started on Erza...

Lucy's face resembled a tomato. What the hell was she thinking!? She took a few deep breaths, thinking, _'Geez, I really need to calm down. But it's really hard to calm down when you're in the same guild as all these sexy women. And when you have a few sexy Spirits to command. I wonder what kind of punishment Virgo thinks of when she keeps asking me to punish her...? Wait, this isn't helping!'_

Holy Mavis, she was starting to sound more perverted than Wakabe.

When Lucy had finally thrown away her strangely lesbian thoughts, she found it easier to relax in the tub. After a good hour, the water started cooling, and the teen sighed happily, pulling the drain and standing up. She knew a moment of vertigo and nearly fell over from the dizziness. When her balance restored itself, she stepped out of the tub and reached for her towel.

The sound of a drawer shutting came from outside.

Lucy jumped, a million scenarios racing through her mind. _'There's someone out there. Who is it? A pervert trying to peep on my bath? A robber? Natsumi and Happy, or maybe even Erza!? ...I wouldn't really mind if it was Natsumi... GAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, LUCY!? Geez, maybe it's the effect of that Yuri Fruit thing that she ate...'_

As quietly and quickly as she could, Lucy dried herself off and wrapped the white, fluffy towel around her curves. It wasn't anywhere near Aries' pillows, but it was pretty soft. Then she eased the bathroom door open, still damp.

And saw Natsumi reading from a small, pink notebook, alone, sitting on her bed.

Lucy's face turned bright red.

No way. Not _that_. _Anything_ but that.

"NATSUMI!" she snapped, dashing across the room and kicking the notebook out of the pinkette's hands, sending it flying with a flurry of flapping pages. Horrified at the turn of events, Lucy looked at the sexy wizard, whose face was even rosier than her hair, and who was squirming shamefully.

"D-Did you..." Lucy stammered, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah," Natsumi said quietly, embarrassed. "You're... you're a good writer."

She didn't quite know how to reply to that, given the stories that were in that notebook. "...Um... thanks?"

"I, uh, never knew you liked things like that..."

"..."

"..."

The friends fell into an awkward silence, both blushing furiously. Natsumi, for her part, was wondering just when Lucy had learned about pleasuring women, and in the back of her mind, if she'd be willing to try it out. Then she frowned. She was _not _a woman, damn it, no matter what parts she did or didn't have at the moment!

Lucy, on the other hand, was wondering whether Natsumi would still want to be friends with her after reading... that.

The Fire Dragon Slayer squirmed, and Lucy saw for the first time that, through the sleeveless black shirt, her nipples were hard.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Y-You're... turned on?" the wizard murmured uncertainly. "My l... lemons... turned you on?"

"They're called lemons?" Natsumi blinked. "...Why?"

"..."

There was another awkward beat.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted with an embarrassed shrug.

A third beat.

"Is this what Igneel meant when he said Dragon Slayers go into heat after they hit twelve?" Natsumi wondered aloud.

Her well-endowed teammate gaped. "Just how much of a moron are you? Dense doesn't even _begin_ to describe it!"

"...So, uh... Do you want to... You know..." the fem-boy waved past the standing girl, in the general direction of the notebook, which was now lying half-open on the other side of the apartment.

Lucy blushed pinker and decided that if she didn't accept now, she might not get the chance again. "If you... don't mind."

"I may not be very good."

"...To be honest, I haven't actually slept with anyone, either. It's just that I... a month before I ran away, I, you know, accidentally saw my dad doing... it... with one of our maids through the open door, and... uh... yeah..."

"..."

"..."

The two helpless morons stared at each other, or more appropriately, each others' breasts. Neither of them saw Happy, who was watching through the window, standing on the fire escape. The blue Exceed grinned and rolled his eyes.

"They lllllliiike each other!" he said with a knowing smirk.

"They're morons, though," Panther Lily sighed fondly.

"Aye, sir!"

The two magical cats flew off into the setting sun to tell the rest of Fairy Tail the good news.

Back inside Lucy's bedroom, said Celestial Spirit Wizard lifted a hand and stepped forward to the genderbent Natsu, but yelped when her towel slipped and exposed her more-than-ample bust, causing Natsumi to nearly faint from the _amazing_ view.

"Shit," she breathed, leaning forward. "You are _sexy_."

The renter of the apartment quickly covered herself with her hands and arms, glancing away self-consciously. "D-Don't stare," Lucy said. "It's embarrassing! Um... thanks, though. I... don't get that a lot."

Natsumi sweatdropped. "Yeah, people don't seem to appreciate your sexiness."

"You seem more comfortable..."

A shrug. "Yeah, well, I was embarrassed at first, but now I'm just turned on." Natsumi grinned. "There's something you should know before we start, first, though. Remember Phantom Lord?"

"How could I not?" Lucy muttered. "That's when I fell for you, dumbass."

"Oh, really? Great! Because that's when I fell for you, too! Will you be my girlfriend?"

The princess of Love and Lucky gaped at the Dragon Slayer, blushing so badly she wouldn't be surprised if her face was on fire. How had this started? One minute she was calmly relaxing in her bathtub, and the next she was being asked out by the sexiest wizard on the planet! "Y-Yeah."

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" the genderbent teen laughed, patting the bed. "Let's do this!"

"Alright... Yeah!"

Lucy, unable to hold back any longer, dropped her arm from her chest, revealing her enormous chest, which bounced happily. Then she reached forward and grabbed her partner by the shoulders, kneeling down and leaning in for a heated kiss. The sun might have been sinking over the horizon, but the new lovers were already making plans for the night, even as their lips connected for the first time.

* * *

**For those of you who were expecting the lemon to be in this chapter, I apologize. This was just the chapter leading up to it. However, the Fem!NaLu lemon will definitely be in the next chapter, and it's gonna be hella sexy! On a side note, I kind of feel like Natsu (er, Natsumi, actually) was OOC in the second half. Sorry if he was. "He" was more assertive towards the end of the chapter because he was finally processing what he'd read, and had just understood what sex was. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the notebook was a compilation of lesbian fantasies Lucy had written about either her and female Fairy Tail members or female member x female member. Even she needs an outlet for her perverted mind. lol.**

**Once again, I am extremely pleased with all the feedback I've gotten from this story so far! Thank you so much for over 20 follows and favorites on the first chapter, and for all the reviews, too. To new readers, I'd appreciate it if you followed and/or favorited this, as it lets me know I'm doing something right, and also the higher the count of those, the more readers I'm likely to attract. Now, it's not necessary to follow/favorite; just highly appreciated. Also, I'd like you to leave a review, as it lets me know what I'm doing right.**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	3. No 3: Natsumi x Lucy!

**Pairings: **Natsumi x Lucy

**Disclaimer:** Holy crap, my amount of followers and favorites has nearly doubled and is now almost forty! Thank you so much, everyone. To those of you who are new readers, I'd really appreciate it if you could follow, favorite, and leave a review on this story! It's not necessary, but greatly appreciated. And now, the lemon we've long been waiting for! I'd especially appreciate it if you leave a review after reading this chapter, as it's my first lemon with more than one climax, and I'm kind of anxious to see what you guys think of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Natsumi x Lucy  


A few days ago, if someone would've have told Natsu that he'd turn into a girl, get a new name, and then screw his best friend a few hours later, he'd have said they were crazy. But when Lucy Heartfilia's lips landed on the newly christened Natsumi's, the fem-boy's breath caught in her throat.

_'Holy Mavis, they're soft,'_ Natsumi noted with surprise, her eyes widening. However, as the Celestial Spirit Wizard blushed and mewed against her friends' mouth, the pinkette found herself - - er, himself - - leaning into the kiss instinctively. Natsumi, having never been taught how to have sex before and having never been given 'The Talk,' was now on pure autopilot. She parted her lips ever so slightly and copied Lucy, gently returning the warm kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, just them kissing on the edge of Lucy's bed. Natsumi squirmed a little. For some reason, her - - HIS! - - new lower lips seemed to be wet. The genderbent Dragon Slayer gasped and immediately broke the wonderful kiss, her hands shooting down to her womanhood. Her fingers brushed against traces of sticky fluids, and Natsumi stared downwards.

"What the hell!?" she shrieked.

Lucy, distracted by the loss of her friends' lips, jumped so badly she fell backwards and hit her head on the floor. "Ow," the blonde complained. "That hurt!" Then she saw Natsumi panicking, nearly bent over trying to see what was going on between her legs. "Uh... Natsumi? Is something wrong? M-M-My kiss wasn't _that_ bad... w-was it?"

"No!" Natsumi said quickly, stroking a finger along the crotch between her pants and jumping at the contact. "Whoa! That felt - - good! But what's wrong with me!? It feels like there's a hole in my crotch, and it's wet! I mean, I was worried when my package went away, but this is just nuts!"

Lucy blinked. "Oh, you mean your..." She blushed. "P-P-P... Pussy?"

The newly turned girl looked at her with confusion. "Pussy?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SUCH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION!? YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT!? But... yeah, I guess you could think of it was a girl's version of a... a... a d-dick. Gosh, that's embarrassing to say. Anyway, we pee out of it and we also use it for s-sex."

"Sex?" Natsumi repeated, question marks floating around her head.

"OKAY!" Lucy snapped, slapping the 'girl.' "NOW YOU _HAVE_ TO BE JOKING!"

The feminized Natsu tilted her head.

She facepalmed. "You really don't know anything about this, do you? Okay, well, when people want to have babies, they have sex. When you have sex, the male... sticks his... dick into the female's... pussy." Her face was even redder than Natsumi's hottest flames. "Um... they also call the p-p-pussy a v-vagina. It's the more... correct term. Anyway, the guy then thrusts in and out until he... ejaculates, or cums."

Natsumi blushed. "Okay, but why's my pussy wet? And why do I even _have_ one?"

"YOU NEED TO PEE, AND YOU'RE A GIRL NOW! THERE'S NO WAY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ONE! But, uh, I guess you were... turned on... by my kiss... When girls are turned on, our pussies start to get wet." To tell the truth, Lucy was a little turned on herself, the first signs of wetness slicking her pussy. "And if we have sex or foreplay long enough, we can cum, too, though that's called ovulation."

"I don't get it," the female Salamander deadpanned.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'll just have to show you, then."

"EH!? But I thought only a guy and a girl could do it! Don't I have a female body right now!?"

"There's this thing called being lesbian sex, you - - Oh, forget it. Just let me show you."

But finally, Natsumi understood. "Oh, you mean like what you were writing about in that journal? Sure."

"JUST LIKE THAT!?" the blonde shrieked, blushing. She was so shocked her towel accidentally slipped completely from her body, causing both her and Natsumi's cheeks to flush deep scarlet. She almost looked away and covered herself with her arms, embarrassed, but stopped and forced herself to face Natsumi.

"F-F-F-First we start w-with another kiss," Lucy said, magenta.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my best friend, and we've been through so much that I've been in love with you for a while..."

While she explained herself, the other girl got to her feet and bent to Natsumi's current level, then hesitantly locked lips with the fierce fighter once more. An electric shock flew down both girls' spines, causing Natsumi's face to heat up even more.

_'I don't know why,'_ she thought to herself - - _he_ thought to _himself_, slowly relaxing and closing _his_ eyes, _'but this feels... really good. No, amazing.'_ The pinkette involuntarily let out a... moan? Was that a _moan_? But damn, this was a thousand times better than finally landing the finishing punch on that bastard Hades.

Their lips pulled apart briefly, but the heat spreading within their bodies drew them together again in a fusion of lipstick and saliva. Lucy prodded the opening to Natsumi's mouth, and, surprised, the fem-boy granted her entrance. She let out a second moan as the blonde's tongue circled hers, the feeling strangely good. Natsumi thought back to Lucy's pink notebook, nearly all of the stories in which had mentioned this. Was this called a French kiss? What did the word 'French' mean, anyway?

Natsumi - - Natsu, that is - - lost track of what she - - he - - had been trying to think about when she felt a delicate hand brush and grope her engorged chest through her shirt. She moaned at the sudden touch.

"What was that?" the Fire Dragon Slayer gasped, breaking the kiss for a third time. "That felt... _really_ good."

"This is foreplay," Lucy explained, abandoning all traces of shyness. "It turns you on and gets you ready for real sex. Strip."

"_Wha!?_ But I'm not Gray!"

"Please, strip. It's unfair that you have clothes on but I don't."

Blushing, Natsumi decided to trust her friend and nodded. "O-Okay." She unzipped the very cool black no-sleeve and shrugged it off her shoulders. Then she tossed it aside, revealing her scarf-covered breasts, and proceeded to awkwardly slip off her pants. Once they were far enough down, she kicked them across the room. The pants, including the slightly damp crotch, landed on top of the pink notebook at the far end of the room. Next came her sandals.

"You wrapped your boobs with your scarf?" Lucy questioned.

"They were getting in the way of walking," Natsumi explained.

"Ah. Well, off with it, too. And don't forget your underwear."

Igneel's scarf joined her pants on top of Lucy's notebook of lesbian lemons, as did the final garment of the day.

Lucy smiled. "Your nipples are hard."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It's a definite sign you're turned on."

The owner of the apartment stepped back to admire the deliciously sculpted feminine body sitting in front of her, warmth pooling between her legs. Then Lucy inched forward slowly, her naked breasts bouncing along the way, reaching out and once more grasping the other girl's chest.

Natsumi's breath hitched.

"Gods, you're sexy," Lucy breathed hotly, gently massaging the soft boob. She pushed the 'girl' onto her back lightly and lay on the bed beside her. Her ministrations were causing Natsumi to loose the ability to think, and night hadn't even fallen yet! Panting and moaning, the pinkette gyrated her hips restlessly. Had she been able to think, she'd have wondered what was wrong with her, but it just felt too _good_. When her perky, pink nipples were pinched and rubbed, Natsumi nearly screamed.

"Your huge breasts are really sensitive, aren't they? Well, they're new, and at least a DD-cup, so it's not really a surprise."

Pleasure shot through each and every vein in Natsumi's body, as if Laxus had found a way to make his lightning feel like heaven. Her pussy wasn't just wet, it was soaked. She was so lost in the foreplay that she even forgot to correct herself and not use masculine pronouns.

"Amazing..." Natsumi groaned, an aroused grin on her face. Smirking sensually, Lucy went in for another kiss, and wasn't surprised to feel her new girlfriend initiate the Frenching this time. While their tongues collided and slipped past each other, their hips both swaying against each other, Lucy's hands cheerfully played with Natsumi's breasts. They groped and squeezed and brushed nipples, doing everything but letting go. Once she felt they'd had enough, Lucy pulled out of the other 'girl's' mouth to plant a trail of them kisses along her neckline, down to her just above her breast.

She paused.

"Natsumi," Lucy said seriously. "Do you really want to have sex with me? Because after this, there's no turning back."

The fem-boy was left gasping, staring up at her with a look of almost betrayal. "Of course! Why the hell'd you stop!?"

Shaking her head with amusement, Lucy went back to ravaging her friend's body. She pressed her soft lips against the skin above Natsumi's left chest, then licked up her breast, leaving a thin line of saliva along the way. Her left hand retracted from the breast and hurried down to her partner's pussy, finding it dripping with love juice.

It was time to really begin.

Lucy closed her mouth around Natsumi's nipple, at the same time skimming her finger along the girl's needy womanhood and using her remaining hand to play with the last breast. Natsumi's pants and gasps quickly increased in volume.

_'So good, so good, so good, so good - -'_

Her hips were thrusting up and down without pause. After just a minute, this increased to such a speed that Lucy knew her partner was nearing her climax.

"I - - I'm - -" the other panted.

"Shh, just release it. Let yourself cum. You've earned it."

With a scream of absolute pleasure, Natsumi complied, warm fluids nearly exploding out of her pussy. Her body shook with the force of her first orgasm, and she arched her back. The hero's mind was empty of any and all thought save for the knowledge that this was certainly the best feeling in the entire world, better than any feeling of satisfaction after winning a tough fight with whatever bastard they were facing, better than beating Erza or Laxus or Master Makarov himself would feel, even better than the pure joy and relief she'd known when Lisanna had turned out to be alive and had returned home - -

"LUUUUUCYYYYYY!" she roared.

The girl who had brought her to her climax blushed and giggled, wrapping her in a hug of sexually induced sweat and love fluids as she was brought down from Cloud 9,000+. Natsumi was a moaning, panting mess, but Lucy loved her. At the moment, that was all that mattered in the world. Screw the Magic Council, screw Zeref and Acnologia. Screw anyone who said blondes were stupid. (Well, not _screw_ screw, because that would just be weird.) At that moment, Natsumi knew that as long as Lucy loved her, she would be happy. And maybe she could share this amazingness with others, like... oh, Erza, Mirajane, definitely Lisanna, possibly Cana, Laki, and Kinana; maybe Evergreen, if she really wasn't interested in Elfman; that Ultear lady had been pretty hot, too...

"That felt good, didn't it?" Lucy said kindly, her hand still resting gently on her soft breast.

"N-no," she croaked, grinning. "It felt _amazing_. Let me... do you."

The other girl giggled. "If you insist," she said, not sounding opposed in the slightest.

Natsumi immediately went on the attack, rolling on top of her lover and kissing her ferociously. Her breasts now lay across the others' breasts, rubbing and brushing nipple to nipple. Both girls felt fiery tongues of pleasure burn through their bodies. Acting with a combination of instinct and memory, Natsumi unlocked their lips, sat up a little, and began giving Lucy the same ministrations she'd been given. Now it was Lucy's turn to be reduced to a sexy mess, writhing for more, more, more, more, _more!_

Then Natsumi slipped a finger inside her womanhood, and Lucy yelled to the heavens.

"N-N-_NATSUMI!_" she screamed, her mouth lolling open. How had the pinkette learned so fast and so well? It was unfathomable to her. Of all the time she'd spent writing her dirty sex stories, masturbating to pinups of Mirajane and that newer model, Jenny Realight, never had she imagined the real thing could be even _close_ to this amount of pleasure. A second finger had her nearly crying.

"This... (pant)... feels awesome." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, totally amazing! Oh, you're so _good_~! So sexy! Oh, oh, oh, right there, fuck my pussy with your fingers, right - - Oh, NATSUMIII!"

Lucy let out a shout of pleasure more akin to a howl. She came onto Natsumi's two fingers, wetting them and the white bedsheets below her in a stick, sweet-smelling liquid of the same color. Natsumi smiled and slid her fingers out of her lover, bringing the wet appendages up to Lucy lips to let the cum drip slowly into her open, panting mouth.

In the back of her mind, Natsumi wondered where this all was coming from, but she gave her soon-to-be girlfriend an offer: "Want a taste? Or will I have your sweet cum all to myself?"

Without saying a word, Lucy nodded and leaned up to lick Natsumi's fingers clean. At first, the pinkette had calmed down since climaxing, but pleasuring the sexy blonde beneath her had awakened the sexual fire within her once more. She tried a new position, remembering from the book. She turned so that both girls' faces were facing their partner's pussy.

"Suh... 69?" guessed Lucy huskily.

"69," Natsumi agreed. Since they'd started fucking each other, her voice had also become husky and slightly deeper, lowering to a pitch somewhere in between her old voice and her current one. "Come on, let's begin already!"

"Someone's impatient."

"Shut up and just eat me out."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Natsumi bent forward to flick her tongue across Lucy's small, cute clit. It was somewhat bumpy, but if Lucy's lesbian sex stories were anything to go by, this was the source of a great amount of pleasure for a woman. Sure enough, the moment her warm, passionate tongue licked the clit, Lucy once again howled. Natsumi wiggled her rather large butt in the Celestial Spirit Wizard's face, and she got the message, lifting her head off the sheets to lick Natsumi's pussy. The pinkette moaned on Lucy's clit, evoking another succulent gasp from her, then leaned further down to eat out said girl, while using her finger to brush against the now-wet clit.

_'Lucy's cum...'_ Natsumi thought to herself, diving her tongue into her lover's pussy. _'Not too bad. Tastes sweet, like candy.'_

Lucy was tasting another flavor altogether. _'Oh, delicious! Natsumi tastes like strawberries and summer!'_

Natsumi and Lucy continued eating each other out for a good fifteen minutes or so, the pinkette on crouching on top and the blonde spread out below her, both moaning ecstatically. Neither noticed that the sun had long since sank below the horizon, casting night onto the peaceful town of Magnolia. Neither cared for much at the moment than the other's delicious pussy fluids, lapping said juices up like cats drinking milk.

"Mm, ah, oh, mm, AH, oh!"

"Yes, oh, oh, um, oh, ah, ah, AH, hah!"

"Ah, more, mm!"

"So - - _OH!_ - - awesome, sex feels - - MM! - - amazing, why haven't I - - slurp - - done this before!?"

"Quit talking... just lick... OOOOH!"

"AAAAHHH, YEEEEEEES!"

Each lover came onto her partner's face, coating the other girl in the yummy cum of their second climax. Natsumi's legs gave out and she collapsed onto Lucy, the former's mouth just barely touching the latter's still-dripping womanhood. Her breath made the blonde quiver even as her head cleared from the explosive pleasure.

"I... love you... Lucy..." Natsumi murmured, her lungs heaving for air. She'd never felt so exhausted in her life. She knew that tonight, she'd sleep extremely well.

Lucy blushed and smiled groggily. "Thank you, Natsumi," she said.

They felt sleep overcome them, and as they nodded off, completely naked, lying on top of each other without even any covers, Natsumi had the rather great idea to heat up her body using her Fire Dragon Slayer magic, so that Lucy would not be cold during the night.


	4. No 4: Plans and Anticipations!

**Pairings: **Introductory Natsumi x Mirajane, insinuated Mirajane x Erza, and one-sided Mirajane x Lucy.

**Disclaimer: **This story's popularity continues to rise to the point where I now have 57 followers and 44 favorites! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate everyone's contribution to this little erotica fanfic, and I am as excited as you all are to see where this story goes, as I don't really have an overall planning for it. XD Please note that I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously, or Lucy would definitely be a lesbian and she would be dating Levy-chan, Mira-chan, or Erza. To all the newcomers, please follow and/or favorite this fanfic! It is not necessary for future chapters to be written, but is greatly appreciated. Your reviews are also highly welcome!

* * *

Chapter 4: Plans and Anticipations  


Mirajane Strauss was known for being Fairy Tail's most gorgeous pin-up model, a mage of a frightening caliber, and a mother/sister figure to pretty much the entire guild. She was a match maker, the bartender, the peace keeper, and the person everybody told everything to. Therefore, it wasn't much of a surprise that when Happy and Panther Lily flew away from Lucy's apartment to inform someone of what had occurred between Natsumi and Lucy (or at least, from what they'd seen, what had started to occur), Mirajane was the first person they went to.

The well-endowed white-haired teen was busy cleaning up the bar at the time, and was the only one left in the guild besides Makarov himself, who was doing whatever on the third floor.

"Mira-chan!" the blue and black Exceeds called, swooping in from an open window.

She looked up from her mopping, her red dress flowing in the slight breeze. "Happy! Panther Lily! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" said Panther Lily, releasing his wings and dropping to the floor. "Well, not nothing that's bad, at least."

"Eh?"

Happy snickered and whispered in her ear, "Natsu - - I mean, Natsumi - - is making dragon's love with Lucy."

Mirajane blinked, confused for a second. Then she understood, and a maroon blush sprung up on her cheeks. "Really!? They're... they're doing _that_?"

The stronger of the two nodded. "Mm. We didn't actually see them fuck but they were headed in the right direction."

"P-Panther Lily-san!"

"I'm Gajeel's Exceed. Do you really expect me to not use the actual words?"

He had a point there.

Mirajane paused and thought about it. She _had_ always liked the idea of Natsu and Lucy getting married. They were pretty much best friends anyway, Natsu always barged into Lucy's apartment, and she always got a cute mental picture when she thought about what their kids could look like. At the same time, Natsu as a girl, like she was now, would also make a cute pairing with Lucy. And, Mirajane had to admit, somewhat of a sexier one, too.

The bartender blushed. She hadn't always swung both ways, but the supposed death of Lisanna had shaken her in more ways then she liked to admit. For the next few months after that incident, Mirajane had... experimented in the love department in hopes of somehow forgetting the untimely "death" of her beloved sister. It was during this time when her relationship with Erza had deepened, and she'd found out how soft the female knight's chest really was.

But that's a story for another day.

"Where were they when they were..." Mirajane blushed deeper. "Making dragon's love?"

"In Lucy's apartment."

"Aye, sir! Natsumi barged in, as usual, and Lucy was taking a shower. There was also a pink notebook I haven't seen before. Lucy looked really embarrassed when she saw Natsu - - Natsumi - - reading it."

She didn't bother to point out that she was, in fact, a _ma'am_ and not a _sir._ "Oh. Well, that makes sense. Um, wait, did you say a pink notebook?"

"Aye!"

Mirajane had already known Lucy was bisexual, like her. She'd even contemplated asking the blonde out a couple of times, because she really was quite sexy. People just didn't give her enough credit. Now, the reason she'd known was in part because of the aforementioned pink notebook. Lucy had accidentally left it in a far corner of the guild one day, and, curious to see what was inside, Mirajane had skimmed the first few pages. The notebook contained what was apparently homemade lesbian and heterosexual porn stories, involving Lucy screwing most of the guild. The Demon, cheeks redder than a tomato, had quickly put it back where she'd found it, and a very relieved Celestial Spirit Wizard had picked it up the next day.

_'I was wondering where Natsumi had learned about sex...'_ Mirajane thought with an embarrassed blush. _'But Mavis, is that female body of hers packing...'_

"Your cheeks are pink," Panther Lily pointed out.

Happy raised a paw. "Aye!"

The Exceeds were quickly shooed out of the dark guild, quiet and empty. The match-maker and perverted parts of Mirajane's brain were already formulating plans for the next day. After all, one of the things the Yuri Fruit did _was_ to attract females to the consumer.

* * *

Natsumi - - no, his name was NATSU, dammit! - - was sitting at her usual table along with Lucy. Both were exhausted from last night's romp and had bags under their eyes. For her part, the pinkette had barely gotten any sleep, because her dreams were suddenly filled with visions of fucking Erza, bonding with Mira-chan, and eating out Lisanna.

The rest of the guild was trying to get over her genderbending.

"I still can't believe Natsu's been turned into a girl," Max said, staring at the female Fire Dragon Slayer from his distant table with Macao, Wakabe, Elfman, and Lisanna. "I mean, he's just so... not feminine. And yet, he somehow makes a pretty cute girl.

"Natsumi's a Man!" Elfman agreed, remembering to use his friend's new name. Mirajane had warned him the other day that he'd be forced to clean out the toilets if he didn't.

Lisanna giggled. "But she's a girl right now, Elf-neechan!"

"I wonder why those kids look so tired?" Macao asked, grinning. "They're still too young to be tired!"

"Shut up, old man!" Wakabe told him with a smirk.

Over at Team Natsumi's table, things were going fairly similar.

"What's wrong, _Natsumi?_" Gray teased, poking the pinkette with the tip of an icicle. "You look like Hell!"

Memories of Lucy's bust in her palms and of the test of the blonde's cum made Natsumi's cheeks tinge red. "S-Shut up, Ice Princess!"

"Hypocrite! You're the one who's a girl, Flame Queen!"

Gajeel, who was leaning against the nearby wall, sniffed. "You smell strange, Natsumi. Almost like... Lucy."

Said blonde blushed, Natsumi sputtered, and over at the bar, Mirajane gave their group a look. So Natsumi and Lucy did... make dragon's love, after all. After she'd finished cleaning the guild last night, Mirajane had looked up the mating seasons of dragons in Fairy Tail's library. She'd heard that Dragon Slayers tended to gain certain instincts from their dragons and wanted to check something out. As it turned out, male dragons usually mated around this time of year, and they would try to mate with as many female dragons as possible. Even though Natsumi was currently a girl, she had been a boy at the time she'd learned Dragon Slayer magic, so it was likely that she experienced a male dragon's urges even with the genderbending incident factored in.

Mirajane eyed a drawer of the bar, where she'd stored one of her favorite... toys for (hopefully) usage this evening.

Back with Natsumi and the others, a fight was quickly brewing.

"Flame Brain!"

"Snow Cone!"

"Morons."

"WHAT WAS THAT, METAL-HEAD!?"

"Sword of the..."

"Iron Fist of the..."

"Ice Make..."

"...Iron Dragon!"

"...Fire Dragon!"

"Floor!"

Mirajane sweatdropped as Natsumi threw a flame-enhanced punch at Gajeel, who blocked by turning his arm into an iron sword, and Gray turned the entire floor into ice. The latter attack sent people slipping and sliding everywhere, and seeing as how Erza was currently off on a mission, the usual guild-wide brawl broke out.

In spite of herself, the beautiful bartender smiled. Everyone who had not been a part of the Tenrou Group may look older, Macao might have taken up the position of Guild Master, and Natsumi might have turned into a girl while experiencing the mating urges of a dragon, but overall, nothing had really changed.

Mirajane once again glanced at the drawer which her _toy_ occupied. This evening, she was going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**Once again, this chapter was not the lemon; it was just an introductory chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting to see Mirajane screw Natsumi, but you'll just have to keep on waiting for chapter 5. In the mean time, follow and/or favorite! It is not necessary, as I said before, but I'd really appreciate you doing so. And please don't forget to review!  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	5. No 5: Natsumi x Futa Mirajane!

**Pairings:** Natsumi x Mirajane

**Warnings: **Use of sex toys, dick growth, futanari, somewhat non-consensual sex.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been studying like hell for the school exams, stressing my ass off to finish a couple of projects because my partners DIDN'T DO SHIT, catching up to the Bleach anime, and working on my non-hentai stories on my other account. Oh yeah, if any of you like the anime One Piece, you should check out my other account. It's pretty much all One Piece, because Oda-sensei is totally awesome, and I've got this major series going on called "OP Full Blast" which incorporates a fair amount of genderbending into it. (If you haven't figured it out yet, I sort of have a genderbending fetish.) My other account is "TheRealEvanSG".

* * *

Chapter 5: Natsumi x Futa!Mirajane  


"Excuse me, everyone, but would you all leave early tonight? I have some business to take care of, and I'd like to have some peace and quiet doing it. Oh, and Natsumi, stay a while, won't you? I need your help with something."

Everyone looked at Mirajane, who had just spoken that loudly to the whole guild, and blinked.

"Sure, Mira-chan," said Gray. "What are you doing? Do you need help?"

The pin-up model smiled sweetly. "No, but thank you for asking, Gray."

Muttering to themselves, the rowdy wizards slowly shuffled out of the guild. It was about mid-evening, so most of them would have been heading home anyway. Besides, everyone knew that every other week or so, Mira wanted some alone time at the guild, and this was clearly one of those times. Gray had really only been asking to be polite - - he did feel bad that he kept scarring everyone for life by constantly stripping.

Natsumi tilted her head and blinked owlishly. "What do you need me for?" she asked, shuffling awkwardly in her seat. The genderbent Dragon Slayer had only recently had her eyes opened to feminine charm, and Mirajane was every bit as beautiful and sexy as she was kind and peaceful. Being alone with her was making her panties (yes, panties - - Lucy had forced some of her own on the unfortunate fem-boy) feel strangely wet.

Being turned on - - what a strange sensation! It was awkward and her womanhood was strangely tingly, but otherwise almost... pleasant.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and rose from their table, smirking at the bartender and motioning to the rest of Team Natsumi to leave.

A hopeful, rather perverted idea of what Mira-chan might want made Natsumi, who had already given up on correcting herself in her mind, blush.

The white-haired beauty's eyes lit up with a strange twinkle as the last of the wizards exited the guild.

"Wait just a minute," Mira-chan told her, sliding down the bar and bending over. Her generous chest bounced a little with the action. There was the sound of a drawer or cabinet opening, and she muttered, "Where is it...? Ah, here!" The next second, Fairy Tail's Demon straightened. In her hand was a strangely shaped cylinder about eight inches long, the shaft colored tan and the tip tinged dark pink.

It reminded Natsumi of... a cock?

Her eyes widened. "Why do you have that!? ...Uh, what is that, anyway?"

"It's called a dildo," Mirajane explained, turning and smoothly placing her firm, still covered ass on the bar counter, then swinging her legs up and around so she was facing Natsumi. She tapped the shaft of the dildo against her hand. "Girls strap it onto their waists so that it's like a regular male's manhood, and then use it for..." She blushed heavily. "Well, I suppose what you would call making dragon's love. Mavis is it embarrassing to say... Uh, this is a special, magical brand, though. When a female places it above her... p-pussy, the spell activates and it turns into a fully functioning... d-dick, with balls and all. Semen, however, is not produced unless the customer buys another charm. I didn't buy that charm, so the risk of pregnancy is zero."

Natsumi's face went hot and she stood up quickly, blubbering. "So... wait, you want me to... put that thing on... and fuck you...?"

"More like I want to wear it and fill you," she corrected the very embarrassed girl.

"EH!? But I'm a boy! You - - you can't - -"

A dark aura emanated from Mira-chan, and Natsumi shivered and sweatdropped.

"I want you to scream for me!" declared the Demon In Human Form.

Before she could protest (though Natsumi's panties were strangely getting even wetter), Mirajane slid seductively off of the bar counter and began to sashay to the pinkette. Her long, red dress swayed with her hips as she did so. Natsumi's blush reddened as, in spite of herself, her mind wandered and began imagining Mira's breasts bouncing wildly with the thrusting of her hips, and the feeling of a pussy full of dick - -

_'Whoa, Natsumi!'_ the Dragon Slayer told herself, taking a step back and accidentally tripping over her chair. _'Don't go there! You're a guy! According to Lucy's pink notebook, guys are supposed to fuck women, not the other way around!'_

Then Mira-chan paused and carefully set the special dildo on a nearby table, then grasped the straps of her dress and slid it off her delicate, yet strong shoulders sensually - -

Natsumi, still laying on the floor after her unfortunate trip, realized her hand had strayed to the folds between her legs.

Then Mirajane Strauss' dress was tossed unceremoniously to the side, and Natsumi's eyes widened.

_'Mira-chan... D-Doesn't wear panties or a bra!?'_

The still-naive wizard wondered if she should run or something. Then again, doing so would be useless since Mira-chan was in her demon persona, even if she hadn't used her Take Over magic. Natsumi would just be caught and fucked anyway, and her friend might even tie her up or put it in her ass or something.

And why the hell was she getting so wet thinking about being dominated like that!?

Meanwhile, Mirajane grasped the dildo with her other hand, flipped it so the bottom of the tan shaft was pointing right at her wet, pink folds, and stuck it just above her pussy, over her clit. Much to Natsumi's horror, the moment The Demon let go, it didn't fall to the floor, but hung in place. A glowing red magic circle opened and spun. The next moment, the dildo had changed from normal dildo form into a fully erect girl-cock.

Natsumi's face was totally red. "H-H-Hey, hold on! Why don't _I_ use it on _you_?"

Mira wrapped a hand around the cock and pointed it straight at her. "Because I'm not in the mood to get screwed - - I want to do the screwing today," she said. "You'll get your chance eventually, though. Now, let's see if you're tighter than Erza, ne?"

Before the pinkette could ask what Mira meant, the white-haired futanari snapped her fingers, and another magic circle opened up beneath Natsumi. As she looked down at it in confusion, it activated, and suddenly she was naked, her clothes strewn randomly across the guild. Her blush grew ten times hotter and Mira's much-aroused neo-dick twitched.

"What!?" Natsumi shrieked. "I'm naked!"

"Banishing spells are very useful for sex," Mirajane told her seriously. In Demon mode, she apparently had no problem talking about perverted things. "Now, kindly sit on the nearest chair and spread your wet pussy. I need you _now,_ Natsumi-chan."

Despite herself, Natsumi found herself giving in to the girl's demands, and her legs moved almost independently to the nearest chair.

"I'm... I'm not wet..." she protested weakly.

The Take Over mage smirked and rubbed the cock from hilt to tip. "Oh, really? Then what's that moisture soaking your crotch? What's that stain on the panties you borrowed from Lucy? Does it turn you on, knowing that you spilled your love juices on Lucy's panties and are about to be penetrated by a girl?"

"No!" Natsumi insisted, a little more forcefully this time. But in the back of her mind, a curious voice actually wondered what it would be like to have real sex as a girl. Her blush reddened even more, and Mira-chan's smirk widened.

"So cute," she cooed.

The distance between the naked girls closed. Natsumi's blush and nervousness grew. She wondered what it would be like to have Mirajane's dick inside her. Would it feel nice? Would it hurt? In the small number of Lucy's one-shot lemons that she'd read, whenever someone was being fucked by a dick, it felt good. Really good. Amazing, even, like they were on Cloud 9 or something. And even though her previously straight male mind frame was slowly changing into a lesbian girl's, Natsumi still had some issues with even _seeing_ another person's cock.

Granted, Mirajane's was really just a dildo with a spell on it, but that didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

And then, before she quite knew what had happened, the beautiful model was straddling Natsumi on the chair, her deliciously round breasts with their equally delicious pink nipples bouncing hypnotically. The tip of the girl's cock rubbed the length of her wet pussy, and she gasped.

"Don't worry," her partner said, strangely softly. "I won't put it in just yet. You're still not wet enough - - it might hurt going in. Also, when I break your hymen and take your virginity, it's going to hurt like hell, but only for a little while. It's nothing you can't handle."

Then Mirajane's hands were on the pinkette's breasts, and she moaned in surprise and pleasure. The whitette smirked and flicked her nipple, and a lightning flash of pleasure shot through her, much like what had happened the previous night when Lucy did the same. The dick continued to rub beautifully at her lower lips, and she felt it twitch as Mirajane started to moan, too.

"Fuckin' Mavis, you're wet!" Mira-chan gasped. "And your tits are awesome - - big, round and soft, but with a wonderful firmness. Your sex face is cute, too! You're _perfect_, Natsumi!"

"Ah!" the feminized Dragon Slayer moaned. "Mira-chan... please... OH!... stop... I feel... hot..."

She was starting to loose herself as Mira-chan worked wonders on her breasts. With a flick of Mirajane's finger, Natsumi's nipples stood stiff and erect, as though inviting the other girl to suck greedily on them. Unfortunately, with how close the two were pressed together, there was no room to do so, and Mirajane settled with groping her friend. Meanwhile, Natsumi's welcoming pussy was getting wetter and wetter. Finally, after a few more minutes of foreplay, she decided that her fuckee had had enough teasing.

Mirajane locked her new lover's lips against her own and moaned. Damn! Natsumi's lips were astoundingly soft! Even softer than Erza's, who had softer lips than anyone Mirajane had fucked or been fucked by before! Everything about the fem-boy was absolutely perfect, as though when Natsu had been turned into a girl, he'd been sculpted to fit every fetish in the book. Incredibly cute blush, wanting eyes, pink hair, enormous breasts - - she was enough to turn any straight girl into a lesbian, or at least bi!

The power of the Yuri Fruit was rather... delicious.

Her dick hardened and pushed against Natsumi's soaking entrance. Mirajane sucked on Natsumi's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance to both mouth and pussy. The sexy girl's lips parted ever so slightly, and she took it as an invitation to both. Mirajane smirked against Natsumi's lips, slipped her tongue inside the latter's mouth, and slipped the dick inside her pussy.

"I-IT'S INSIDE!" Natsumi screamed, her eyes snapping wide open as she broke the wonderful kiss with Mirajane. She tried to scoot backward, get the manhood (er... futanarihood?) out of her womanhood, but the dickgirl's soft hands held her in place. "I can feel it throbbing and pulsing... Oh, Mavis, it's so warm I feel like my pussy could explode... Please, take it out!"

At the same time, Mirajane was moaning in pure ecstasy, even though only an inch of her girl dick had entered her lover's vagina. "OH, YES! FUCK YES!" she nearly yelled. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YOUR PUSSY IS SO FUCKING TIGHT! IT REALLY IS TIGHTER THAN ERZA'S! I FEEL LIKE I MIGHT COME JUST FROM PENETRATING YOU!"

"Ahn... take it... out..."

Instead, Mirajane thrusted deeper, and waves of pleasure rocked the sexy pinkette. All rational thought left her... or at least, started to. Suddenly, an intense stab of pain made Natsumi cry out, and when she looked at her soaking crotch, she saw both Mirajane's dick and blood.

"Blood...?" Natsumi gasped. "Why?"

"I broke your hymen! Ahn! When a girl's - - Oh! - - hymen is broke, it causes pain and her pussy - - fuck! - - starts to bleed. It also marks that you have officially lost your - - Oh, yes! - - virginity and are free to be impregnated. But like I - - Ah, ah! - - said before, unless I cast another spell on my dildo cock, I can't make you pregnant even when I cum."

But during Mirajane's explanation, the pain had already went away, and Natsumi was finally lost in pleasure. Her pussy was warm and filled with love fluids, as well as Mirajane's dick. Mostly Mirajane's dick.

Mirajane thrust in and out of the fem-boy's wonderful pussy, reached down to grab her soft and round ass, and lifted her off the rather uncomfortable chair. Continuing to fuck her, the Take Over mage then gently set Natsumi down on the floor, laying her out and rolling her hips forward quickly.

"Ah! Ahn! Oh my... why is... so... good...! Oh! Ahn... Ah!"

"Your pussy is so tight...! So, so tight! It's squeezing my cock that's fucking your new pussy! Ah, fuck, this feels great! I'm so glad you're a girl! So wet! So tight! I could fuck you all night! Natsumi, you're amazing! I fucking love you! Squeeze me more! I'm so hard... I want to cum! I want to cum inside you, Natsumi!"

Natsumi's lips moved on their own. "I l-love you... too... please... fuck me... harder!"

Almost howling, Mirajane leaned down and planted kisses randomly all over her body. Her hands eagerly returned to desperately kneading Natsumi's breasts, and she even felt her own breasts being groped. Her large chest shook with pleasure. This had to be the best thing she had ever done! This was amazing! Erza _had_ to get in on this... Lucy, too.

The thought of a four-way made Mirajane's dick twitch.

"I'm cumming!" she moaned. "Oh, Mavis, I'm cumming!"

Natsumi grunted something incoherent, her cheeks pinker than her beautiful hair.

A second later, the empty guild was filled to the roof with sounds of pleasure-enduced screaming, both girls managing to cum at the same time. Mirajane's dick throbbed and let loose a spray of love fluids that filled Natsumi's womb and drained out the entrance of her burning hot pussy, while the pinkette just about exploded with wetness.

Natsumi had never before known a pleasure quite like this one - - not even during her romp with Lucy last night. It was like her entire body was a cloud, like she was standing on top of the world. The closest thing she could relate it to was the intensely victorious feeling she'd gotten after finally defeating that bastard guild master Hades, that wasn't even close to the fulfillment and love and utter pleasure she had just experience.

_'Mavis...' _Natsumi thought, panting, as the ability to think returned to her and Mirajane finally pulled out of her now drenched pussy. _'Being a girl... is awesome. I can have a lesbian fuck with Lucy... Mira-chan can literally fuck me... I don't think I want to be a guy ever again.'_

Mirajane smiled and licked some stray cum from the corner of her lips, her cock still erect. "Now, ready for round two?"

She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

* * *

**Okay... Now _that_ was pretty hot. Again, I'm sorry I'm so late with this most recent lemon, but I had a bunch of tests and I got a new video game and I've been working on my other fanfiction... Basically, I've been lazy. But! I have some good news! This was my first time writing a lemon that had anything to do with male body parts used for sexual purposes, as well as peeing. Also, summer has finally arrived, and I won't be hindered by homework or studying until August 31st! :D**

**Holy Futanari Mirajane. THIS STORY HAS 89 FOLLOWERS AND 67 FAVORITES! That's almost 100 followers! Seriously, people, that's pretty awesome, especially considering this is just the FIFTH CHAPTER. Obviously I'm doing _something _right.  
**

**For all my new perverted fans out there: Don't forget to follow and/or favorite this story! Doing so allows you to be notified whenever I post a new chapter! Of course, if you're using your parents' email account for your fanfiction account, that's probably not a good idea. Anyway, I don't really need you to do so in order to keep writing this, but I do highly appreciate it. Also, to readers both new and old, please leave a review! If you do, you can tell me what you liked, what you think I could do better or change, or even give me ideas for more lemons concerning the Fairy Tail characters or characters from other fandoms. Main point being - - LEAVE A REVIEW NOW!  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
